Herbivore Dinosaurs
Herbivore Dinosaurs are enemies encountered in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Appearances *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Major Characters (Antagonists) Design There are five Herbivore Dinosaurs that played a major role in the movie reality Junessic Land, although it is widely implied that more appear in the island that forms the movie. They appear as green, bipedal fur covered dinosaurs with human-like features, such as hair or glasses, and are almost always present with a mocking expression. Personality The Herbivore Dinosaurs are weak willed, stubborn and simply follow the instructions between each other, regardless of how nonsensical or unviable the decisions are. They think as a hive mind, forcing those who do not comply to their will such as Yosukesaurus to bend to them. They believe that friendship is not based on mutual trust and respect, but instead based on how many of them agree with each other, and anyone who does not agree with them do not qualify as a friend and will be lynched by them. Even if the carnivore dinosaurs are directly threatening them, they would rather not get involved in it than actively fighting away their oppressors. The dinosaurs do not have any respect towards and are unwilling to help their comrades, even willing to let their comrade to be eaten by carnivorous dinosaurs because most of them agreed not to save her out of cowardice, even if they are responsible for her fall thanks to all of the dinosaurs not willing to do anything at all to save her. They even attempt to drive Yosukesaurus into despair by threatening to lynch him if he does not drive away the humans because he supposedly deceived them to a dead end in the island, transforming him into a carnivorous dinosaur and forced themselves against the party during the fight, despite having second thoughts in the first place. This effectively makes the Herbivore Dinosaurs more dangerous to themselves and others than the carnivorous dinosaurs that they are oppressed by. In reality, their self-destructive and reckless behavior was due to their herd mentality; None of the dinosaurs believed anything that they said, but all of them persisted since they fear getting ostracized. Furthermore, despite what they claim, they are not as helpless as they seem, as they possess enough physical strength to topple down trees and combat the party and carnivores alike. After Yosukesaurus was defeated by the party, the dinosaurs regret their selfish and irresponsible actions and finally listened to him, repaying the party's efforts by severely damaging their oppressor. Story ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth A group of dinosaurs in an alternate movie reality known as Junessic Land. They are created from genetic manipulation and are constantly oppressed by carnivorous dinosaurs, forcing them to resist their oppressors. However, the herbivore dinosaurs are bound to a rule where they will only act based on how many dinosaurs agreed with them, regardless of what the decision is. Those who do not follow their will are considered outcasts and will be lynched. They constantly run away from threats such as carnivorous dinosaurs and Shadows, and despite Yosukesaurus wants to tell the Dinosaurs to fight their oppressors, he does not have enough power to do so. According to him, the dinosaurs are running to "Paradise," a place supposedly unreachable by carnivores, which they did because he read a human book and suggested it to the herbivores. The party first encounters the dinosaurs escaping from a group of Shadows, leaving Yosukesaurus alone to be attacked by them. They are also completely unwilling to go against their oppressors, the carnivorous dinosaur F.O.Es even if they threaten them directly, as shown when one of their comrades were gripped by the jaws of one of them. Despite it was supposed to be a dangerous situation, nobody was willing to help their comrade, and they left her alone to be eaten. After the party successfully barricades the F.O.E, the dinosaurs began to vote to kick them out of their group because the persona users saved the dinosaur that was being captured by the carnivore as opposed to the herd's vote. They dinosaurs unanimously agree and Yosukesaurus reluctantly agrees with them because he didn't want to oppose them. All of the herbivores fled and the party was forced to retreat. The party finally reaches the Isle's End to confront the dinosaurs. It turns out that the "paradise" was nothing other than a dead end clearing, and the herbivores all wanted to kick Yosukesaurus because he supposedly "deceived" them. Since they think that the humans deceived them for writing the book, they force Yosukesaurus to attack the party despite he was their friend. Driven by despair and powerlessness, he goes onto a rampage and transforms into a carnivorous dinosaur resembling Shadow Yosuke. He calls three Herbivore Dinosaurs for help when his HP goes to half and they cast various buffs on him. The party manages to defeat all three dinosaurs and calm Yosukesaurus. Causing them all all realize the errors in their ways, promising that they will become real friends instead of a hivemind. However at this time, the carnivorous dinosaur F.O.E reaches the clearing, and despite it overpowers Yosueksaurus, the Herbivore Dinosaurs finally listened to him as there is no way out of the clearing, and they repay the party by severely damaging it and the party successfully forces it to flee. The Dinosaurs thank the party for their help and works together with Yosukesaurus to construct a real paradise. It was later revealed that the Dinosaur's appearance and behavior are based on Hikari's friends at her secondary school, effectively making them cognitive existences of them. She befriended a student known as Miyuki, who shared hairstyle and glasses as the weak-willed dinosaur, and helped her clean her desk when bullies in her school drawn insults and put trash on her table, then she asked her to go out to watch a dinosaur movie that is about a group of herbivore dinosaurs teaming up to rescue their friends from their carnivorous dinosaur oppressors. She agrees, but the other students, which share a hairdo and title as the other dinosaurs refused, implied to be driven away by Miyuki. On the next day Hikari became a target of the bullying and had insults drawn on and trash dumped on her table and her friends arrived to lynch Miyuki from the friend group so Hikari won't get targeted, but she wanted to keep anyone from being lynched by them. Out of a twisted form of self-preservation, the girls voted to lynch her instead. Despite Miyuki was not willing to betray her friend, she did anyway because the others threatened her. The girls then began to call Hikari a weird outcast. This results in Hikari barely having any friends in secondary school and high school and the mentioning of anyone having friends simply shuts her down. The cowardly and irresponsible behavior of the dinosaurs and their unwillingness to face the danger of carnivorous dinosaurs even if directly under threat are based on how all of the students distanced themselves from Hikari for self-preservation so they won't be caught by the bullying. Near the final confrontation against the true mastermind, in the edited version of the movie, the dinosaurs had differing opinions and actually respect Yosukesaurus and each other. Quotes * 何やてんの！？　(Entry of first one) ** What again!? * 追放されたいの。。 (Entry of second one) ** I don't want to be kicked out.. * 悪いのはあいつら！ (Entry of third one) ** It's because of them! * まだやって！ (Nasty Taunt, first) * Go, go! * ほら！もっとたって! (Nasty Taunt, second) ** Ok! Go once more! * 全員やってよ！ (Attack, first) ** Everyone, go for them! * くらえ！ (Attack, first) ** Eat this! * こいつ！ (Attack, first) ** This one! * しかたないでしょ！ (Makajam, first) ** I have no options but this! * 思考がないでしょ！ (Attack, second) ** I can't think! * 決まったくことだから。。 (Attack, second) ** I just wanted to finish this... * わるいのはそっち！ (Attack, second) * THIS is the bad one! * そうだ！ (Attack, second) ** Yes! * やるしかないの。 (Makajam, second) ** There is no options for me but to go here. * 矛盾居えだから。 (Attack, third) ** I have a conflict with you. * やって、ほら！ (Attack, third) ** Ok, here I come! * あんたなんか仲間じゃない！ (Attack, third) ** You are not my friend! * 消えちゃえ！ (Attack, third) ** Go away! * やめて！ (Being attacked) ** Stop! * もう、いや！ (Being attacked) ** No, not this! * なにそうだ！？ (Being attacked) ** What's that!? * やーば！ (Being attacked) ** Bad! * いーた！ (Being attacked) ** It hurts! Gallery Trivia * All of the dinosaurs that appeared in the movie are female. It is unknown that any male dinosaurs save for Yosukesaurus existed in the movie reality. * If the party kills a Herbivore Dinosaur fast enough before any more appear, the boss fight ends instantly. This will result in the party missing out Enepedia entries as each of the three dinosaurs have separate entries. Additionally, experience and gold for the fight is only rewarded after all three of them are defeated. ** There is also a glitch where the leftmost Dinosaur that is weak to Psy will not spawn at all. * The Herbivore Dinosaurs and their Carnivore Dinosaur F.O.E counterparts are the only cognitive actors whose appearances are based on somebody that Hikari actually knows instead of those based on past characters from the Persona series. * The Herbivore Dinosaur's (And also Hikari's Secondary School Friend's) behavior might refer to an actual form of emotional abuse known as isolation, where a group of children might isolate another from their friend group and view them in a derogatory fashion because of differing opinions. This results in a degradation the child's self-esteem and might result in self-loathing or an inability to socialize properly. Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Enemies